


Jardín secreto (1/2)

by yuuchis



Category: Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuchis/pseuds/yuuchis
Summary: ¿Cómo hubiese sido la reacción de Machi al enterarse de la maldición del Zodiaco que envuelve a la familia Sohma? Machi y Yuki cada vez se acercan más, pasando tiempo el uno con el otro. Incluso ya han caminado de la mano tras intercambiar regalos; él le ha obsequiado un peluche gigante de Mogeta y ella un paquete de fertilizante. Yuki quiere que ella sepa sobre su maldición pero el miedo tiene diferentes caras.
Relationships: Kuragi Machi/Sohma Yuki
Kudos: 5





	Jardín secreto (1/2)

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon en donde Machi se entera de la maldición dentro de la historia canon. He ignorado todos los sucesos de los otros personajes, centrándome solamente en ellos dos luego de que Yuki "encontrara" a Machi. 
> 
> Escribo esto solo por diversión. Gracias por leer c:

"Te encontré". Aquellas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de Machi desde aquel encuentro. Acurrucada en su cama y abrazando el peluche de Mogeta que había recibido como obsequio aún no lograba poner en palabras lo que sentía por el chico. ¿Le gustaba? ¿le gustaba como novio? Se sonrojaba ante la idea, jamás pensó en que se interesaría en un hombre y tendría citas. Sus estrictos padres manejaron toda su vida y cerraron toda posibilidad de que se desenvolviera como una adolescente común. Y aún así, su mano tomada de la mano de Yuki le provocaba una sensación desconocida pero placentera, como algo que anheló durante mucho tiempo sin saberlo. Era una mano cálida con dedos largos y finos y causaban un cosquilleo en la de ella.

La puerta a ese mundo estuvo cerrada con candados por mucho tiempo, pero Yuki la había abierto y entró con ella a conocer la belleza y pureza de lo que era el primer amor. Una imagen de un campo verde lleno de luz donde las mariposas que sentía en el estómago revoloteaban por encima de ellos dos. Tal vez daba miedo explorar esta situación novedosa, pero Yuki hacía que fuese cómodo, seguro y acogedor.

Durante los días siguientes Machi evitó a toda costa mirar al chico. Cada vez que lo hacía comenzaba a sonreír y a enrojecerse y la palidez de su rostro era tan distintiva que Naohito, Kimi o Kakeru podían darse cuenta y no quería ningún comentario o broma al respecto. Yuki también se mantenía distante pero a su manera, la miraba y le dedicaba sonrisas buscando excusas para hablarle usando que era la tesorera del Consejo Estudiantil como excusa. Kakeru olía algo en el aire pero bastaba con que empezara a decir algo fuera de lugar para que la mirada asesina de su amigo de cabello grisáceo se posara encima de él con una sonrisa para callarlo.

A veces se encontraban solos. Machi aparecía en el pasillo del salón de Yuki y apenas este salía y la descubría allí se encaminaban a una zona más apartada. Ambos querían preguntarse cosas, pero para él era más sencillo expresarse y acababa riendo por lo bajo de las expresiones de Machi y el color que tomaban sus mejillas. Yuki posaba tímidamente su mano encima de la de ella y podían quedarse sentados así por varios minutos sin decir nada. Solo ese contacto físico los inundaba enormemente.

Fue hasta cierto día que Yuki se desesperó. Estaba tan feliz con la relación que había formado con la chica que la imagen de él convertido en rata le provocaba miedo. Miedo de perderla. Quería decirle todo, contarle sobre la maldición y sus pesadillas, abrirse completamente con ella. ¿Y si Machi no lo comprendía y se apartaba? Tohru había sido un milagro al enterarse y aceptarlo como era, y aunque confiara en Kuragi no tenía la certeza de que ocurriese lo mismo. Es más, si lo rechazaba por ello estaba dispuesto a aceptar su reacción sin dejar que lo perturbara como lo hubiese hecho en un pasado. Había madurado, se había perdonado a sí mismo y veía las cosas con más calma. Dolería como un rechazo, como uno "normal" pero no cerraría su corazón y alma como el Yuki de antes.

Sin embargo, le causaba más temor el que se enterase y tuviese que convertirse en cómplice de él, porque bajo ningún motivo expondría a Machi a que le borrasen la memoria o a sufrir los mismos percances que Tohru estaba pasando. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Era egoísta querer darle ese gran peso a ella? ¿Ser completamente sincero y transparente era necesario? No llegaba a una conclusión. Habían días en que decidía hacerlo y otros que no. Incluso llegó a escribir los pro y contras de contarle de su maldición en un cuaderno, o dejarlo al azar con una moneda. Según esta, la respuesta era SÍ, pero continuaba divagando.

Un viernes por la tarde, cuando los estudiantes ya estaban dejando el colegio para poder irse a casa, sucedió lo que no quería: ser expuesto al transformarse. Debió tomar precauciones y no bajar la guardia completamente con ella como siempre lo hacía con las demás chicas. Por suerte, estaban solos en la calle y nadie más vio lo que ocurrió.

Yuki caminaba junto a la chica cuando vio que un papel se estaba cayendo del bolsillo de la chaqueta ajena. Informó a Machi de aquello e intentó cogerlo él mismo cuando ella, avergonzada y con pánico de que lo tomara y leyera, se lo quitó abalanzándose encima. Un "poof" sonó de pronto mientras un humo se esparcía entre ellos y algo pequeño con una larga cola terminó cayendo sobre las ropas. Machi, quien también había terminado en el suelo pegó un grito por la sorpresa y se quedó quieta viendo la diminuta figura que estaba ahora donde antes estuvo Yuki.

—¿P-Presidente? —preguntó, buscándolo por el alrededor. Al no hallarlo se enfocó en la rata que estaba inmóvil, mirando hacia abajo.

—Aquí estoy, Machi —dijo Yuki con temor en la voz. Ella abrió los ojos al oír que el roedor hablaba y con gran rapidez cogió su bolso usando sus brazos como pinzas, se colocó de pie temblorosa y comenzó a correr asustada. Incluso se había llevado el sweater de Yuki con ella sin darse cuenta enredado en su bolso, pero no le importaba. Una presión en su pecho se había apoderado de ella como un ataque y solo sintió las ganas de huir.

El chico se mantuvo ahí, quieto y desolado. "Si tan solo se lo hubiese dicho antes..." repitió y repitió hasta que su forma humana volvió. Recogió sus cosas, se vistió y comenzó a caminar a casa.

No quiso comer ni hacer nada al llegar, simplemente se encerró en su cuarto y esperó a que las horas pasaran hasta quedarse dormido. Tohru había intentado llevarle algo para que comiera pero Yuki se lo rechazó amablemente y fue a la única que le abrió la puerta para dar la cara, y sonrió. No sería una carga para ella otra vez.

A la mañana siguiente se armó de valor y fue a desayunar. No había dormido bien y se notaba en su cara pero hizo lo posible para no preocupar a nadie y continuar como siempre. Tenía miedo de ir a clases, llegar al salón del Consejo estudiantil y ver a Machi. Tenía deseos de explicarle todo pero aún así estaba asustado y su estómago sentía aquel nerviosismo. Incluso se preguntó por qué no corrió detrás de ella, pero hacerlo como rata y provocar un escándalo para luego terminar desnudo en plena calle no sonaba nada de bien.

—Ah, Yuki-kun... pasó algo muy raro anoche... —comenzó a decir Shigure, en su actitud animada y jocosa de siempre.

—No me tomes a mal, pero no me interesa... —respondió Yuki enseguida haciendo una pausa al masticar, inexpresivo.

—Qué grosero —se quejó de manera infantil —... pero es que la chica debe ser conocida tuya, era rara. Muy rara —prosiguió el perro y Yuki alzó la mirada, pensando enseguida que se trataba de Machi. Él deseaba que fuese Machi.

—¿Una chica? ¿De cabello marrón-grisáceo?

—Ehh, eso parece. Vino en la noche y estaba oscuro así que no podría afirmarte que su cabello era así, pero-

—¿Vino hasta aquí? —Yuki lo interrumpió, notoriamente interesado. Kyo miró a Tohru, inclinando la cabeza confuso.

—No exactamente. Andaba por la entrada y cuando la vi me preguntó si por aquí vivía "el presidente Yuki Sohma". Le dije que sí y cuando le pregunté quien era pues... "soy... eh, es que traje... yo...". Solo dijo eso entre cortado y salió corriendo —informó Shigure tras tratar de imitar la voz de una chica y rió al recordarla avergonzada. —Debió ser una de tus fans, ¿no? Traía una cajita con una cinta, supongo era un regalo.

—¿Una cajita? —preguntó la rata, intentando pensar en qué ocurría. Definitivamente fue Machi.

—Una caja pequeña con un listón rojo. Ah, y cuando dijo que "traía" me enseñó un sweater... Ya te dije, fue muy rara. Aunque qué terrible que una chica tan joven salga de noche a buscar a un hombre, más en estos sitios tan peligrosos...

Yuki supo entonces que había venido a devolver su sweater. Ignoró lo que Shigure siguió hablando en su exageración común al hablar y lo que habrían comentado Tohru y Kyo. Había una pizca de alivio en saber que Machi lo había buscado con la intención de regresar su ropa. La ansiedad de verla en un rato más comenzaba a incrementarse.

La puerta se abrió y Machi ingresó al salón. La saludaron y ella respondió con su actitud calmada de siempre. Yuki intentó llevar todo con normalidad, dejando lo personal de lado para centrarse en sus responsabilidades como presidente. Además, Machi lucía calmada pero algo inusual en ella le desconcentraba cada cierto tiempo. Una mirada fija y a escondidas se asomaba en su rostro pero al percatarse de que Yuki la descubría observándolo se giraba por completo.

Un poco antes de finalizar con las actividades, Machi se levantó e informó que se retiraba. Naohito comenzó a quejarse de que aún no terminaban pero Yuki autorizó a la chica a irse a pesar de los reclamos. Kimi también comentó la posibilidad de retirarse antes pero Kakeru la interrumpió:

—Si hay alguien más que debe retirarse ahora es Yun-yun. Yo, como vice-presidente quedaré a cargo para supervisar que ustedes hagan su trabajo. Vamos, Yun-yun... recuerda que tienes algo importante que hacer, yo te cubro —dijo Manaba con aire de autoridad, empujando a Yuki por los hombros en dirección a la salida. Mientras le habría la puerta y bajando la voz para que solo ellos dos oyesen dijo:

—Machi anda extraña hoy. Ve a hacer lo tuyo, Romeo —Yuki se sorprendió de aquellas palabras e iba a decirle algo pero Kakeru lo empujó fuera diciéndole en voz alta que lo vería luego y cerró la puerta. Al menos lo había llamado Romeo y no Julieta.

Ya habría tiempo para lidiar con Kakeru después. Ahora lo importante era buscar a Machi, y se aprovechó del vacío de los pasillos para correr sin interrupciones. Cuando la encontró, ella se sobresaltó al verlo agitado. Estaba sentada en un banco pero pronto se colocó de pie, esperando a que se acercara.

—Machi, ¿podemos hablar?

—Aquí no —dijo ella, tan pronto como se le propuso charlar. Tensa, comenzó a caminar y Yuki dedujo que debía seguirla. Tal vez era mejor no quedarse ahí en un sitio abierto, en el patio central donde todos podían verlos desde sus salones asomándose por las ventanas.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la zona de los casilleros, a la entrada donde también estaban los zapatos de cambio a la hora de ingresar al colegio. Machi comenzó a colocar la contraseña en su casillero y Yuki la miró ya desesperanzado por la falta de voz entre ambos.

—Machi, yo... Yo quería decírtelo, sé que es extraño pero... —se detuvo. Ella acababa de sacar el sweater y la caja pequeña que Shigure le había mencionado.

—Ten. Fui a tu casa anoche pero un hombre extraño se me atravesó en el camino —mencionó ella, refiriéndose a la misma persona que Yuki acababa de recordar.

—Machi...

—¡Ya deja de decir Machi! —el chico abrió los ojos ante la petición de ella, alzándole la voz— ¿Quieres hablar tú, verdad? —ella enseguida asintió con fuerza. Yuki sonrió con dulzura y alivio al verla y entender que no esperaba realmente una explicación de su parte, y en vez de aquello, buscaba expresar algo pero necesitaba tiempo y espacio para articular sus ideas y palabras.

—Yo... no sé que ocurrió ayer, pero me asusté y corrí... y... ¡toma! —le pasó con torpeza y de forma bruta la caja con el moño rojo. No era muy grande pero se notaba que era una caja de regalo así que la abrió y el mundo pareció irse de cabeza cuando descubrió que dentro había...

—¿Queso? —preguntó Yuki de forma retórica al sacar un queso entero y alzarlo a la altura de sus ojos para verlo bien y comprobar que no lo estaba engañando su imaginación.

—Y también hay unas semillas de hamsters —se acercó y metió la mano a la caja para sacar también una bolsita con semillas de girasol.— Hice mal al asustarme y correr, pero luego pensé que necesitarías comida así que corrí más a comprar algo pero no supe realmente qué cosa comían los ratones, y cuando regresé ya no estabas. Así que me conseguí tu dirección y compré la caja, te quise llevar las cosas pero mientras el hombre me interrogaba caí en cuenta de que ahora eras una rata y ya no vivirías en una casa. ¿Me estoy volviendo loca? Pensé que estarías en problemas y no pude ayudarte. No pude dormir, pero hoy cuando llegué te vi entrando como siempre...

Mientras Machi hablaba rápidamente, con toda su emoción en la voz, Yuki sentía deseos de llorar tanto como reír. La miraba y no entendía cómo brillaba tanto en sus ojos. Se acercó a ella, interrumpiendo sus palabras para besar su cabeza. Machi enseguida enmudeció, confundida de por qué su corazón parecía sonar en sus propios oídos. Aún no entendía nada, pero Yuki le era tan real desde que comenzó a interactuar con él que tomó por real también lo que había presenciado el día anterior. Él se sentía como un sueño, pero era palpable y su respiración se sentía en su piel. Claro que era real.

—Te lo contaré todo. Todo lo que quieras saber, te lo diré —murmuró él entre los cabellos de la chica, dando la promesa de no dejar nada oculto. La puerta a su mundo interior se había abierto de manera accidental, pero Machi buscó una forma de "reparar" la puerta rota agregando su propio toque. Ahora ella ingresaría a su mundo, y tal vez... solo tal vez, Machi dejaría dentro aquel papel que Yuki trató de coger con las palabras "te quiero, presidente" escritas en él.


End file.
